la decisión de Inuyasha
by KaterineC
Summary: Inuyasha esta en una dificil decisión tiene que escoger a quien salvar, tomará la decisión correcta o por el contrario sacrificará a aquella persona a la cual ama... jojoj creo que estoy mejorando con los summary :)
1. Chapter 1

Primera parte…

Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero q les guste a todos… dejen comentarios por favor, se han buenos o malos, pues los comentarios en si son para ayudar a mejorar la historia.

En negrita: **locutora jejejeje**

Esto lo hago para que entiendan mejor mí fanfic…

**Han pasado cinco años desde que el grupo donde viaja Inuyasha y Ahome empezaron a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, con el tiempo ellos derrotaron a Naraku, y creyeron que de ahora en adelante les sería más fácil el buscar los fragmentos faltantes, pero no fue así porque los demás monstruos que iban tras la perla empezaron a aparecer, eran muchos aun para Inuyasha no era fácil pues se cansaba por tanta pelea, haciendo el trabajo de recolectar los fragmentos más difícil, aunque fue difícil la recolección solo le faltaba aquel último fragmento.**

**A pesar de que tenían que completar la perla Ahome se atormentaba, al saber que Inuyasha aun pensaba en Kikyo, esto la entristecía mucho y a veces ella deseaba no haberlo conocido, porque él había sido la persona que la había hecho sufrir todo este tiempo, al no decidirse por una de ellas.**

**A si pasaron los días y cada batalla que tenían era más dura que la anterior. En un enfrentamiento atacaron a Ahome y ninguno de ellos podía ayudarla, los monstruos no dejaban que ellos se acercaran a socorrerla. Inuyasha se sentía muy agobiado porque no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, en ese momento aparece Koga y ayuda a Ahome. **

**Ya todos estaban muy cansados de pelear y Miroku sugirió al grupo que lo mejor era que Ahome se fuese a su época y llevara la perla (casi completa), pues en su época era más seguro por lo menos por un tiempo.**

**Ahome:** No es justo yo me quiero quedar con ustedes…

**Mirando a Inuyasha de reojo para ver que decía él. Pero él no la volteaba a ver.**

**Ahome:** Inuyasha ¿qué piensas me debo irme a mi casa?

**Inuyasha:** … es, es mejor que te vayas Miroku tiene razón. "Aunque no quisiera que te fueras, no quiero que te pase nada no me lo perdonaría." Pensó con un tono de tristeza.

**Ahome algo desilusionada por la respuesta de Inuyasha**, **pregunto:**

**Ahome:** Pero como van a hacer para encontrar los demás fragmentos…

**Miroku:** tranquila señorita Ahome yo lo tengo todo solucionado.

**Ahome:** Ahhh si y se puede saber cómo, dijo con algo de molestia.

**Miroku:** eeeeehhhh, yoooo, pueess, le pedí el favor a una persona para que nos acompañara durante el viaje.

**Ahome inmediatamente voltio a ver a Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba escuchando la conversación desde la rama de un árbol.**

**Inuyasha bajo inmediatamente de un solo salto para rectificar el nombre de esta persona.**

**Inuyasha:** Miroku y esta persona es…

**Esperando que Miroku** ** le respondiera, pero en ese momento Ahome se levanto, busco su bolso y se dirigió al pozo, sin despedirse de nadie.**

**Al ver esto Sango la siguió, junto con Kirara. Inmediatamente, Shipo, salto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Inuyasha y le dijo**: Eres un tonto Inuyasha, porque no te fijas, eres un tonto, tonto, tonto.

**Inuyasha:** Jacccc de que me hablas… **-Dijo con algo de molestia**

**Shipo:** eres un tonto Inuyasha, mira a tu alrededor y dime quien hace falta…

**Inuyasha:** aaaaa pues no tengo idea… **(Dijo, pues no entendía que le intentaba decir Shipo).**

**Shipo:** Tonto, Ahome se ha ido.

**Inuyasha:** ehhhhh, Ahome se fue y no se despidió que se ha creído. **Dijo Inuyasha empuñando la mano. **

**En ese momento Ahome ya había llegado al pozo, caminaba con menor velocidad y pudo escuchar a Sango que la llamaba, al dar la vuelta no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar, cayendo al piso.**

**Sango:** Tranquila, Ahome, todo está bien, tu sabes que Inuyasha te quiere mucho y no sabe cómo demostrarte que...

**En ese momento Ahome interrumpió, no quería escuchar mas, ella se sentía traicionada, no comprendía porque Miroku le había pedido a ella justo a esa persona que los ayudara.**

**Ahome:** Sango dime ¿por qué? No entiendo porque yo tengo que irme a mi casa y ella tiene que venir a ocupar mi lugar. Dijo Ahome ya con algo de tristeza.

**Sango no sabía porque Miroku había hecho esto, de lastimar a su amiga de esta forma**.

**Sango:** No Ahome, no digas eso, nadie podrá reemplazarte, tú hiciste que nosotros confiáramos en cada uno de nuestros sueños y en el grupo.

**Ahome algo más calmada al escuchar estas palabras, se levanto, se despidió de su amiga Sango y se dispuso a irse.**

**Pero en ese momento llega alguien al lugar e impide que Ahome se vaya a su casa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte…

Bueno pues he hecho algunas modificaciones con respecto a la redacción.

Ahora cuando ellos estén pensando en algo lo único que va a aparecer a si _**"los pensamientos"**_

**Nos quedamos en que llega una persona al pozo donde esta Sango y Ahome, impidiendo que Ahome se vaya a su época, quien creen ustedes que es?**

**Ahome:** Sango dime ¿por qué? No entiendo porque yo tengo que irme a mi casa y ella tiene que venir a ocupar mi lugar. Dijo Ahome ya con algo de tristeza.

**Sango no sabía porque Miroku había hecho esto, de lastimar a su amiga de esta forma, pero aun así ella respondió.**

**Sango:** No Ahome, no digas eso, nadie podrá reemplazarte, tú hiciste que nosotros confiáramos en cada uno de nuestros sueños y en el grupo.

**Ahome algo más calmada al escuchar estas palabras, se levanto, se despidió de su amiga Sango y se dispuso a irse.**

**Pero en ese momento llega alguien al lugar e impide que Ahome se vaya a su casa.**

**Mientras tanto Miroku y Shipo le explicaban a Inuyasha porque Ahome se había ido sin despedirse, pero Inuyasha no escucho nada de lo que ellos le habían dicho y emprendió la búsqueda de Ahome.**

**Inuyasha:** No se lo voy a permitir, como pudo irse sin despedirse de mí, por qué, porque no entiendo nada, Ahome espera no te vayas a ir sin despedirte de mí. Pensaba Inuyasha mientras se acercaba cada vez más al pozo.

**Cuando Inuyasha llego al pozo, tuvo una gran sorpresa, se enfureció, no lo podía creer, porque él estaba ahí. Inmediatamente Inuyasha aparto a Ahome de esta persona.**

**Inuyasha:** aléjate de ella lobo rabioso…

**Koga:** A eres tu Perro sarnoso a que has venido, porque interfieres cuando estoy hablando con mi mujer.

**Inuyasha molesto por las últimas palabras de aquella persona empieza a buscarle pelea. **

**Inuyasha:** Ahora si estas más que muerto lobo rabioso.

**Ahome:** Inuyasha, no seas así, Koga solo vino a…

**Inuyasha:** No me creas tan tonto él solo te vino a decir tonterías, y tú se lo permites- Dijo con tono de rabia.

**Ahome:** Inuyasha ya basta.

**Inuyasha no presto atención a las palabras de Ahome.**

**Ahome:** Inuyasha…

**Inuyasha:** que te pasa.

**Ahome:** Ya vasta Inuyasha, porque no dejas las cosas así.

**Koga se le acerca a Ahome le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice: **Ahome muy pronto vendré por ti para casarnos, ya que Naraku está muerto, juntos recolectaremos el fragmento faltante y dime tú no te canses de estar con este perro sarnoso.

**Inuyasha escucha aquellas palabras y ataca, pero Koga no hace caso a las provocaciones de pelea.**

**Koga:** Ahome ya me voy, pero tranquila muy pronto te llevare conmigo para que no tengas que estar con este perro sarnoso.

**Inuyasha:** Maldito no te lo voy a permitir.

**Ahome:** Inuyasha…

**Ahome toma un poco de aire, al Inuyasha ver esta acción no sabe qué hacer, se queda quieto, muy temeroso, Inuyasha se tapa los oídos (orejas) esperando así no escuchar cómo termina esta oración.**

**Ahome: **… Chao Koga fue un placer haberte saludado.

**Dijo gritando y algo contenta. Pues de alguna forma la presencia de Koga en este momento le había hecho recordar que de alguna forma Inuyasha la quería.**

**Inuyasha se acerca a Ahome muy triste y le pregunta, cambiando el tema pues no quería preguntarle, por lo menos no ahora.**

**Inuyasha:** Ahome, ¿en verdad tú te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí? dijo con algo de tristeza

**Ahome:** Inu…ya…sha es que…

**En ese momento llega Miroku y Shipo quienes no tenían idea de lo que había pasado**

**Miroku:** eee que paso aquí, parece que hubo una pelea aquí, me pueden explicar…

**Shipo:** pues parece que vino alguien de visita porque esos dos están muy raros, que habrá pasado.

**Inuyasha y Ahome se miraban con algo de tristeza.**

**Sango:** pues lo mismo de siempre, Inuyasha no se ha decidido aun.

**Todos:** aaaaaaahhhh. Dijeron con algo de desilusión.

**Sango, Miroku y Shipo entendieron que esos dos necesitaban hablar a solas, así que se retiraron de este lugar, pero no muy lejos para poder escuchar de que hablaban.**

**Inuyasha los conocía perfectamente y sabía que ellos estarían escuchando la conversación,** por eso Inuyasha le pregunta: - Ahome puedo acompañarte a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

**Ahome algo extrañada acepta, suben al pozo, e Inuyasha agarra a Ahome por la cintura y se lanzan.**

**Miroku y los demás algo extrañados por lo ocurrido, empiezan a preguntarse, ¿por qué Inuyasha ha actuado así? Y sobre todo de ¿qué van a hablar? **

**Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Ahome salen del pozo, deciden hablar al frente del Árbol sagrado puesto que en este lugar se conocieron y los recuerdos que ambos tenían eran entorno a este árbol.**

**Inuyasha:** Ahome, dime qué piensas, de que Kikyo nos ayude a buscar los fragmentos

**Ahome:** Inuyasha pues yo no sé qué decirte la verdad es que no me importa que ella los acompañe, pero la sola idea de que ella puede ocupar ese lugar en…

**Inuyasha:** cómo puedes decir eso Kikyo nunca ocupara tu lugar…

**Ahome:** Inuyasha yo no estoy hablando de que ella ocupe mi lugar durante el viaje, estoy hablando de otra cosa-

**En ese momento Ahome se sonroja, siente que va a estallar pues su corazón se acelera sin control, ya no aguanta.**

**Ahome:** Inuyasha, yo… quiero… decirte… que…

**Inuyasha:** …

**Inuyasha también se sonroja, se acercan cada vez más y más… **

¿?: Ya han regresado que bien, tienen hambre hare algo de cenar, Inuyasha te vas a quedar a cenar verdad.

**Ahome e Inuyasha se separan, sus corazones estaban muy agitados, sus caras estaban rojas, que podían hacer… sus corazones querían estar juntos, pero por alguna razón ellos no daban el primer paso que era decirse lo que sentían.**

**Inuyasha:** ahh, pues yo…

Ahome **aun sonrojada**: hola mamá, donde está el abuelo y sota…

**Mamá de Ahome:** pues ellos están en el hospital, Sota está acompañando al abuelo a hacerse unos chequeos de rutina.

**Inuyasha:** bueno, tengo que irme los demás me deben estar esperando…

**Ahome:** Inuyasha porque no te quedas esta noche a cenar.

**Mamá de Ahome:** quédate a cenar, además te vez algo cansado.

**La mamá de Ahome sonríe, y se va a la cocina, para poder darles más tiempo a ellos para terminar la conversación. Al rato sale la mamá de Ahome y les dice a ellos que le hagan un favor pues se le olvido comprar algunas cosas para la cena.**

**Inuyasha decide quedarse hasta la cena Ahome recoge la lista de las cosas a comprar, agarra la mano de Inuyasha y lo lleva hacia afuera para ir por las compras.**

**Mientras caminaban, la oscuridad muestra una hermosa noche, que por cierto era el primer día del mes de luna nueva, que para Inuyasha no era nada Hermosa, pero decidió quedarse a cenar puesto que se sentía muy cómodo y feliz.**

**Mientras caminan de regreso a casa, se encuentran con Yuka, Eri ya Ayumi quienes al verlos fueron a saludarlos.**

_**Yuka**_: Hola Ahome ya te sientes mejor

_**Eri**_: si Ahome estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, después de que tu abuelo nos dijo que estabas nuevamente enferma nos asustamos mucho…

_**Ayumi:**_ hola, Ahome veo que estas con tu novio.

**Ahome:** Pues ya les he dicho que yo no tengo novio, y con respecto a mi salud si me he encontrado un poco mejor de salud, gracias por preguntar.

_**Eri: **_oye Ahome ese joven que está contigo ¿quién es?

_**Yuka: **_Es cierto pero, este tiene el cabello negro… y si mal no recuerdo el novio de Ahome es de cabello plateado.

**Ahome: "hay no y ahora que hago, que les digo…" **

**Ahome:** No él es… un hermano de Inuyasha, son gemelos la única diferencia es el cabello, como pueden ver.

OOOOOhhh **dicen las chicas al darse cuenta.**

_**Yuka: **_Oye Ahome y dime él como se llama… deberías presentárnoslo está muy bueno… y ya que tú sientes algo por el hermano de él pues no le veo ningún impedimento a que él tenga amigas como nosotras, no crees…

**Eri: **Sí, Ahome Yuka tiene razón nosotras queremos conocerlo, porque nunca nos habías dicho sobre esto…

**Ahome:** pues…. Verán…. Ehhhh… yo… ps… no sabía… de esto…

**Ahome toma aire para que su voz suene más segura. **

_**Eri**_: como puede ser posible que no te haya dicho de esto…

**Ahome:** ps verán, era que el hermano de Inuyasha no estaba en el país y ps él no considero necesario que yo supiese de esto hasta que llegase el momento, además…

_**Yuka:**_ Bueno, Ahome como sea te debió haber comentado algo de esto, bueno y a todas estas ¿Cómo se llama él?

**Ahome no sabía qué ** **hacer, que decir, pero Inuyasha que estaba escuchando todo se acerco a ellas y cuando quiso presentarse pues Ahome se adelanto a él y lo presento**

**Ahome:** Yuka, Eri, Ayumi les presento a él hermano de Inuyasha, él se llama…

**Inuyasha quiso aprovechar ese momento para dar su nombre que bueno en ese momento se le vino uno aunque no muy convincente para él, pero ella no lo dejo.**

**Ahome:** él se llama…

Bueno hasta aquí es la segunda parte de mi fanfic…

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito…

Ustedes que creen, que nombre dirá Ahome… espero darles una gran sorpresa… SIN MAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS POR SUS VALEROSOS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno primera mente quiero agradecerles por dejarme review que son nos hacen tan felices... definitivamente... les agradezco... perdón por la demora del capi pero estaba en parciales(o exámenes finales, como les dicen algunas) a si que, sin mas a leer ya tengo el fic adelantadito por eso es que en agradecimiento a su espera les voy a dar 2 capis... si señores a quien engaño señoritas... =P bueno a leer bye

**Parte 3**

**Inuyasha quiso aprovechar ese momento para dar su nombre que bueno en ese momento se le vino uno aunque no muy convincente para él, pero ella no lo dejo.**

**Ahome:** él se llama…

- Él se llama… Akitoqui

**Inuyasha estaba desconcertado… pero a pesar de esto dio la mano a las dos chicas que lo veían muy extrañamente, bueno eso era lo que él pensaba… además ese nombre le gusto mas del que él había pensado.**

**Las chicas querían conocer más a este guapo muchacho llamado Akitoqui.**

- Oye Ahome que te parece si mañana salimos a pasear, tú con tu novio y Akitoqui sale con nosotras que te parece la idea.

- Ya les dije que Inuyasha no es mi novio.

- Bueno como sea, pero dinos algo, estamos esperando.

**En ese momento Eri alzo una ceja y ladeo los ojos esperando la respuesta de su amiga.**

- Bueno Eri verás él mañana se tiene que ir, tu sabes él solo vino de visita y bueno pues ya lo hizo y él se va mañana temprano…

- Oye Akitoqui, porque no te puedes esperar, unos días más te aseguro que te divertirás en grande…

- **Akitoqui (Inuyasha)**: … es que no puedo…

- Anda Akitoqui, quédate unos días más… te aseguró que no te vas a arrepentir, además a si vas a poder conocer más la belleza de nuestra ciudad… que dices te vas a quedar…

- **Akitoqui****(Inuyasha):** no puedo en verdad se los agradezco pero no puedo… mañana me tengo que ir…

- Está bien, bueno Ahome y dime como vas con tu novio…

- Ya les he dicho que no tengo novio, ustedes ven fantasmas donde no los hay…

- Pero tú siempre suspiras y nos has dicho que él siente algo por ti, al igual que tú por él

**Ahome no quería que Inuyasha siguiese escuchando aquella conversación, no quería que se sintiese obligado a responderle con respecto a sus sentimientos, ya que ella fue la que eligió quedarse al lado de Inuyasha. Entonces ella opto por salirse por la tangente, para evitar seguir con esta conversación.**

- Chicas lo siento pero ya nos tenemos que ir, debemos llevar estas cosas para poder hacer la cena.

- ohhh Akitoqui se está quedando en tu casa.

- Si. Dijo tangante.

- Pues en ese caso nosotras los acompañamos, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

- Pero… pero…

**Diciendo esto las amigas de Ahome agarraron a Inuyasha del brazo y se dispusieron a irse. Claro las 2 más rápidas se sujetaron a los brazos de Inuyasha mientras que la otra simplemente iba hablando con ellos pero muy cerca, para hacerse notar ante Akitoqui (Inuyasha)**

- Ahome apresúrate o te vas a quedar

- espérenme.

**Por todo el camino a casa Ahome no dijo nada, mientras que las amigas de Ahome le estaban preguntando, sobre todo… y cuando digo todo es todo.**

**Inuyasha con tantas preguntas estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes tuvo tantas mujeres, o humanos haciéndole preguntas tan personales, es mas nunca le habían hecho preguntas. Pero Inuyasha intentaba responder las preguntas de la mejor forma posible…**

- Oye Akitoqui dime has tenido novia

- Ehh no, no he tenido

- En serio no has tenido novia vaya que tú estás perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Todas sonrieron… ante la pregunta de Akitoqui… Aunque para Inuyasha esta pregunta era de lo más lógica para él… Pero Ayumi se percato que durante todo el recorrido Ahome no había dicho nada es más ahora estaba con la cara hacia el piso. **

- Oye Ahome que tienes…

- No es nada, tranquila.

**Yuka decidió acercarse a su amiga para cerciorarse de lo dicho por su amiga era cierto. Yuka pregunto a Ahome sobre trivialidades. Hasta que esta decidió hacerle la pregunta del millón.**

- Oye Ahome y dime te has encontrado con aquel chico llamado Koga.

**Inuyasha al escuchar este nombre voltio rápidamente la cabeza para ver a Ahome y esperar la respuesta de ella. Ahome al ver esta acción se sintió algo nerviosa.**

- ehhh ps en estos días no lo he visto… ¿x q la pregunta?

- no es simple curiosidad. Ahome dime este chico ya ha escogido o aun eres el segundo plato.

**Ahome al escuchar esto de su amiga se sintió muy mal ya había pensado en eso, pero aun a si, ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar, aunque se lo repitiera mil veces eso no quería decir que no le doliera. Pero aun así como ella se sentía tenía que responder, sin que Inuyasha se diese cuenta de que ese chico era él. Inuyasha iba algo más lejos de Ahome para escuchar la respuesta de Ahome ya que nuestras queridas amigas lo alaban como queriendo quedarse con una parte de él.**

- U_U' pues la verdad aun no pero… espero que se decida pronto…

**A sí paso el tiempo, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ahome. Ahome aunque caminaba y contestaba lo que le preguntaban, ella no estaba en esos momentos en la tierra, estaba pensando en un futuro con Inuyasha, en qué momento él se iba a decidir era su gran pregunta.**

**Inuyasha noto que Ahome estaba algo distraída, al empezar a subir las escaleras, se decidió a preguntarle a Ahome que le sucedía, ya que estas molestas chicas como decidió decirles se habían despedido de ellos cuando llegaron a las escaleras.**

- Oye Ahome ¿te sientes bien?

**Ahome al estar ensimismada no atendió a la pregunta de Inuyasha pues ella ni siquiera había escuchado que le estuviesen hablando.**

**Inuyasha pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez situándose delante de Ahome para a si llamar la atención de esta. Ahome choca con Inuyasha y solo al levantar la vista se sonroja al ver la cara de Inuyasha tan cerca a la suya. En un acto reflejo se humedece los labios y cambia la direccion de su mirada a los labios de Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha se siente tentado ante esta acción y entre abre los labios esperando.**

- Inu… yasha

**Dice Ahome acercándose poco a poco a los labios de Inuyasha, situando sus manos en el pecho del joven que a medida que Ahome se acerca él va cediendo y acercándose también.**

**Al rosar los labios de Inuyasha, Ahome sintió como por todo su cuerpo pasaba una pequeña corriente eléctrica que no podía evitar, pero aun a si solo era un roce entre ambos. Inuyasha respiraba muy fuertemente para intentar recuperar el aliento que este momento le estaba quitando pero se sentía algo frustrado, al ver que no seguía con esta acción él decidió entonces terminar con ese martirio.**

**Al tocar sus labios sintió que le faltaba aun más el aire, pero aun así no deseaba separarse, ahondo más el beso con la esperanza de sentirse más unido a ella.**

bueno y como les pareció este capi, si se esperaban ese nombre... jejejeje o el beso =) si de ninguna forma lo pensaron pues... me alegra y mucho porque en ese caso quiere decir que soy muy loca, loca... jajajaja mi hermana me dice que a este paso, me va a internar en un sanatorio U_U... eso es malo, no podré terminar el fic si me internan jajajaja.

bueno chicas y chicos que leen este fic que me dejan o no review, me alegran aun mas la vida al saber que hay muchas personas interesadas en personas con la cabeza de locas como io... =') que felicidad, bueno pues a leer el siguiente capi... bye


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno pues aca esta el siguiente capitulo y pues les voy a dejar una nota al final... jejeje es una mala noticia pues eso creo :/ bueno sin mas a leer:

Capitulo 4

**Al separarsen de este beso con la respiración agitada, se contemplan por un tiempo sin lograr separarse aun. Inuyasha solo abraza mas a Ahome tragando con dificultad pues no sabe qué hacer ahora. Ahome al sentir la intranquilidad de Inuyasha, suspira sabiendo que este aun no se ha decidido a sí que simplemente se separa de él y atrae su mano para que entren juntos a la casa.**

**Ya ha pasado unos días desde ese beso Inuyasha se fue a su tiempo para intentar hallar respuesta a esa pregunta que lo agobia. Mientras que Ahome intenta por todos los medios seguir con una vida normal o por lo menos lo más normal posible.**

**El grupo de Inuyasha está en uno de sus descansos pues ahora ya que los monstruos no son atraídos por la perla es más fácil idear algo para poder encontrar más fragmentos pero aun así no se encontraban tan fácilmente estos fragmentos de la perla y ya que la sacerdotisa Kikyo aun tenía esa herida en el hombro hecha por el mismo Naraku, a medida que pasaba el tiempo esa herida aumentaba haciendo el trabajo de esta sacerdotisa algo más difícil.**

**Pasado tres largos días desde aquel acontecimiento, Ahome ahora tiene nuevas responsabilidades al ser ella la que tiene en su poder la perla o la mayoría de la perla la shikon ó shikon no tama. Tiene que estarla purificando e ir intensificando sus poderes espirituales para que el poder de la perla no cause en este mundo tragedia como en el tiempo pasado.**

**Abuelo termine de purificar la perla.**

- Bien hecho, ahora tendrás que practicar puntería

- Abuelo por favor… ya lo sé…

- Hay Ahome porque no dejas a tu pobre abuelo ayudarte me siento inservible – **dijo el Abuelo de Ahome con la vista clavada en el suelo y asiendo pucheros como niño chiquito**

- Está bien abuelo –** dijo Ahome dándose por vencida**

**A si transcurrieron 4 meses sin saber Ahome nada acerca de Inuyasha o los demás. Ya Ahome tenía un gran poder espiritual de la monotonía que vivía solo podía escapar aunque fuese unos momentos al día en el poso como era ya costumbre mientras sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a aquel hanyou.**

_"Inuyasha en verdad pensé que con el tiempo tú te ibas a decidir pero no pensé que fueses a demorar tanto" _**dijo Ahome en un suspiro que salió algo melancólico.**

**Mientras tanto en la era de Sengoku en la aldea de la anciana Kaede había una discusión como tantas otras entre una joven exterminadora y un monje libidinoso que se sobaba la mejilla…**

- Eres un monje libidinoso… nunca te cansas ¿verdad?

- Pero Sanguito es culpa de la Maldición mi mano no se puede controlar…

- Usss, excelencia deje de decir tonterías.

- Ustedes dejen de a ser tonterías…

**Dijo una miko con sus ojos algo fríos y sin expresión alguna… Los demás la observaron un breve instante y volvieron a su discusión sin hacer caso a lo que la miko había dicho momentos antes.**

**Mientras tanto un joven hanyou desde lo alto de un árbol observaba de igual forma la discusión entre la exterminadora y el monje ya esto era tan monótono, no entendía cómo podían estar discutiendo en un momento como este en el cual no habían avanzado nada en la búsqueda de ese último fragmento, si era verdad que ya no tenían problemas con sus enemigos el más fuerte de ellos había desaparecido y la recolección de este fragmento sería mucho más fácil.**

- Miroku porque no hemos vuelto a buscar ese último fragmento para tener la perla completa… -** dijo un hanyou algo aburrido.**

- Muy fácil Inuyasha Kikyo simplemente se reúsa a buscarlo y sabes muy bien que nosotros no podemos buscarlos si no sabemos por qué lado debemos iniciar.

- Fee, en ese caso voy a ir a caminar

- Porque no aprovechas y visitas a la señorita Ahome…

**Al escuchar ese nombre solo salto hacia los árboles como huyéndole a algo…**

- Su excelencia que cree que le pase a Inuyasha a estado a si desde que Ahome se fue a su tiempo

- No lo sé Sango pero de algo estoy seguro, él tiene que tomar una decisión muy pronto y esperemos que la que tome sea la correcta.

**Sango y Shippo que estaban en este momento al lado de Miroku solo asintieron sin entender del todo a lo que se refería.**

**Mientras avanzaba por el bosque solo pensaba en ella nuevamente como todos los días no podía olvidarse de ella ni siquiera sus sueños se lo permitían tenían que nombrarla**

_"Maldición esto no puede seguir"_**_ –_dijo con algo de frustración. Iba todos los días a visitarla sin que ella se percatara de su presencia aunque últimamente le estaba costando más trabajo que las veces anteriores sabía perfectamente que ella se estaba preparando para ser la sacerdotisa protectora de la perla de shikon y por más que esta idea lo perturbara sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer nada para impedirlo ese era su "destino" de a cuerdo a lo que la anciana Kaede decía.**

**Pues como lo prometí la mala noticia es que no podré actualizar como lo venia haciendo hasta el momento, pues me voy de vacaciones y pues hay no tengo acceso a internet tan facilmente, ademas de que es muy lento U_U! y me estrezo mucho a si que paciencia subiré uno cada 2 semanas o sea que ademas de estos tendremos el próximo hasta el 18 de agosto mas o menos... a si que comprensión... byeee hasta la proxima **

**mmm y gracias Janet o mas conocida como POPULAR, por esas charlas, me divierten mucho =D **


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Como todos los días Ahome extrañaba aun más a sus amigos de la era del Sengoku… Pero sabía que tenía que seguir con sus estudios aunque lógicamente ya no se sentía con los mismos ánimos de siempre…**

- Higurashi, oye Higurashi… Hola, me alegra mucho verte, otro mes que vienes nuevamente a clases creo que te estás recuperando muy bien de todas esas enfermedades…

- Heee s… sí creo que ya no volveré a enfermarme que alivio…

- Higurashi… bueno ya que te has sentido mejor… me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo al cine que te parece digo… si no estás ocupada el viernes por la tarde

- He bueno verás… lo que pasa es que… _"hay ahora que hago esto no me lo esperaba"…_la verdad tengo que entrenar tu sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el templo…

- Ella quiere decir que si acepta que pasa por su casa alrededor de las 3… - **dijo una de las amigas de Ahome**

- O en verdad… que bien Higurashi entonces nos vemos a las 3 el viernes, adiós Higurashi –dijo un Hoyo con una gran sonrisa y despidiéndose de una Ahome algo frustrada

- Yuka porque tuviste que decirle algo a si en verdad no me queda tiempo y ahora tengo una cita gracias a ti – dijo Ahome con un suspiro de cansancio – Por cierto como fue que aparecieron a si de pronto.

- Bueno Ahome lo que pasa es que yo entra al colegio y pues te vi platicando con Hoyo a sí que me acerque lo mas que pude para escuchar la conversación y al escuchar que estabas rechazando su invitación a cine pues salí de mi escondite y eme aquí. – **Dijo la chica algo preocupada por lo que Ahome le pudiese decir**

- Hayyyy – dijo Ahome ahora dando un suspiro aun más cansado que el anterior – ya no importa voy a tener que arreglármelas para aparecer en esa cita gracias a ti…

Yuka mientras tanto sonreía esta vez había salido intacta pues sabía muy bien que Ahome podía llegar a tener un temperamento muy desastroso si la provocaban

La mañana transcurrió como de costumbre pero como todos los días Ahome hacia un gran esfuerzo para poder concentrarse en las clases, que ironía ahora que ya no tenía que volver a el Sengoku y se podía concentrar solo en sus estudios no podía… suspiro cansada, nuevamente tendría que pedirle ayuda a sus amigas para que le explicaran lo visto en clase.**  
**Ahora se podía decir que estaba más ocupada que antes, ya que sería la nueva protectora de la perla necesitaba practicar puntería tenía que ser la mejor, además de eso debía aumentar aún más su poder espiritual y por supuesto no podía dejar de estudiar vivía en la actualidad debía ser una chica normal, bueno lo más normal que pudiese y con su abuelo practicaba algunas veces conjuros aunque sabía que esto no le servía bueno sí pero no precisamente con su abuelo.

Practicaba puntería después de clases con los demás compañeros de arquería… aunque en el caso de ella era algo diferente. Después de todo era sacerdotisa y debía manejar por lo menos un poco el arco aunque tenía muy en claro que esto a ella no le serviría en este tiempo.

_"jummm que estupidez Ahome solo practicas puntería para no pensar en él"_ pensó, ya caminando para su casa. En verdad era una tonta, ella solo tenía que ir al Sengoku y hablar con él, verlo aunque sea necesitaba verlo. Sus pasos la llevaron irremediablemente al pozo, lo toco con suma delicadeza como si estuviese tocando algo tan delicado que si ejercías algo de presión se rompería. No, no era capaz de lanzarse al pozo simplemente no podía.

_"Él está feliz con ella, además no quiero verle la cara a ella, no quiero, no quiero, soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, deben estar muy contentos ahora si pueden estar juntos sin necesidad de estarse viendo a escondidas"___– pensó Ahome con infinita tristeza tanto que sus ojos lo expresaron con lágrimas ahora ya no podría, no se sentía tan fuerte para enfrentarse a ellos, con el tiempo y el momento indicado puede que sí, pero ahora, ahora no era ese momento ni tiempo.

Salió del pozo realmente tenía mucho que a ser no podía estar pensando en él en este momento dijo una Ahome muy triste.

_"Que extraño siento que alguien me observa, esta presencia es de… no, no puede ser, es absurdo"_Pensó Ahome buscando con sus ojos hacia la parte de donde provenía aquella presencia, sin mucho éxito, al momento la presencia desapareció.

Mientras un Hanyou desde una distancia prudente como cada día observaba como aquella muchacha buscaba algo con sus ojos, sin mucho éxito, frunció la frente… ¿qué estaba pasando? Y sobre todo que era lo que ella buscaba tan desesperadamente. La vio dejar de buscar y adentrarse a la casa con un deje de tristeza que le lastimo en lo más profundo del corazón.

¿Realmente tenía que elegir? Y si eso era cierto, ¿a quién? Ya no tenía muy en claro que era lo que quería, pero sabía muy bien que esto no podía seguir de esta manera.

Sin pensarlo más volvió a su época lo más sigiloso posible, no quería que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia, por lo menos aun no.

**Chicas perdón por la demora se que prometí entregarles este capi el 18 pero no pude U_U! a pesar de ya tenerlo…. :'(**

**Para enmendar mi demora, pues acabe de terminar el capitulo 6 a si que sin mas lo subiré a continuación**

**Por cierto gracias a todos los review que me han mandado. Y respondiendo a un review pues mira yo estaba publicando continuamente aproximadamente cada semana pero ahorita por motivos personales he dejado de hacerlo…**

**Bueno chicas sin mas a leer :D espero que disfruten este capi que se que es algo poco pero prometo que en lo que mas pueda los dejaré mas y mas mejoraditos o por lo menos lo intentaré**

**KaterineC ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Sexto

Los días transcurrieron para Ahome como siempre sin esa alegría que antes veía… llego el día tan esperado por lo menos para Hoyo pues Ahome se sentía realmente mal de pensar que de alguna forma estaba traicionando a Inuyasha ese hanyou que a pesar de tener un temperamento la cautivo totalmente, no recuerda realmente llego a enamorarse de esa forma pero lo hecho estaba hecho y no había forma para olvidarse de él ni siquiera la distancia lo hacía suspiro cansada.

- Oye Higurashi te sientes bien has estado suspirando y algo distraída en serio no hay problema podemos dejar la… salida para después

- Heee – dijo Ahome saliendo de sus pensamientos– disculpa Hoyo es que estoy algo distraída es todo – dijo Ahome con algo de tristeza lo cual no paso desapercibido por Hoyo

- Higurashi dime hay algo que te este molestando

- No nada tranquilo Hoyo en verdad estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí, en serio te agradezco mucho… pero ahora debo volver a casa tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento

- Sí, tranquila Higurashi… - dijo con algo de tristeza

- Adiós Hoyo nos vemos el Lunes, gracias por invitarme a salir

- Sí, nos vemos

Termino este momento algo incomodo para los dos ya que realmente se sentía muy mal sabiendo que realmente solo estaba con él en cuerpo pues su alma estaba con aquel hanyou, que a pesar de haberla hecho sufrir infinidad de veces solo deseaba estar a su lado, aunque sea por un momento, realmente lo deseaba, no entendía porque él no había venido desde esa vez a visitarla. Otro suspiro realmente lo extrañaba. Estaba meditando esto, cuando volvió a sentir esa presencia, realmente esto estaba mal, como podía sentir esa presencia era absurdo. Tendría que ir a la época de Sengoku y averiguar si haya estaba ocurriendo algo extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le daban ahora sí que sentía maldad a su alrededor a cada momento creciendo. Que tonta como no se había percatado de eso es que acaso todo el entrenamiento que había tenido no había servido de nada. Esto era como una mala pesadilla.

Sabía muy bien que la vida de su familia corría peligro tenía que apartar esa maldad de ellos ¿pero cómo?, lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar la perla e ir directamente al pozo halla tenía más posibilidades de destruir esa maldad, por lo menos eso pensó sin importarle nada más solo pensó en su familia.

Cuando salió del pozo a la época de Sengoku, vio algo en la oscuridad ya de la noche lo único que pudo ver fue una cabellera negra, ojos rojos y en ese momento alguien se le aproximó por atrás golpeándola y cayendo de bruces solo el pasto perdiendo el conocimiento instantáneamente.

Al despertar estaba atada a un árbol y amordazada, forcejeo para poder zafarse. Se asustó e inmediatamente busco como pudo en su bolsillo la perla, al encontrarla suspiro con alivio. Empezó a recordar cómo era que estaba en el Sengoku y sobre todo como fue que llego a estar atada, recordó aquellos ojos rojos… cabellera negra pero era extraño si fuese él porque no le había quitado la perla. Utilizando su poder buscó alguna presencia que le pudiese decir si aun había alguien cerca de ella, pero no, no había nadie a su alrededor.

Un hanyou sentado como pocas veces en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pensando en su vida y futuro sin prestar atención a su entorno ya los demás se habían cansando se estarle hablando sin tener respuesta alguna de parte del hanyou, menos uno…

- Oye perro tonto, en que piensas en verdad estás muy raro

- … - realmente Inuyasha podía llegar a ser muy estresante fue lo que pensó aquel zorrito que le hablaba sin encontrar respuesta alguna

En ese momento Inuyasha se levanta muy rápidamente, llamando la atención de los presentes.

- ¿Inuyasha qué pasa? – pregunto un monje algo preocupado por la reacción obtenida hace solo un momento, el monje no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que inmediatamente el hanyou salió corriendo en dirección al árbol sagrado.

Sentía su corazón desbocado, no lo podía creer ¿en verdad ella estaba ahí? ¿Y con quien estaba o había estado? Ese olor era diferente no sabía realmente de quien era pero era muy similar al de él, al llegar al árbol sagrado y verla hay en el árbol atada su corazón se acelero aun más, ¿qué estaba pasando?

- A… Aho… me– dijo un hanyou con la mirada puesta en ella sin atreverse a acercarse a ella… no lo podía creer.

Ella al escuchar que alguien la llamaba voltio en dirección a esa persona pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar esos ojos ambarinos que la observaban con gran sorpresa, trago fuertemente, que tonta como no había pensado en él, lógicamente tendría que verlo si cruzaba el pozo.

Giro su cabeza ¿es qué no se daba cuenta que estaba amarrada y amordazada? Inmediatamente el hanyou despertó de sus pensamientos aproximándose a ella, tenía muchas preguntas pero por ahora solo tenía que ayudarla, se aproximo soltándole las cuerdas que ataban las manos de la chica, ella se levanto y soltó aquella mordaza que tapaba su boca. Al levantarse se percato de que su cuello le dolía, es verdad ¿quién ó quienes fueron los que le hicieron eso y para qué? Inmediatamente volvió a buscar la perla algo tenía que andar mal.

La saco y suspiro con algo de alivio había pensado que se la habían cambiado o algo similar dio gracias a Kami sama que todo había sido solo una mala jugada. Voltio para poder hablar con Inuyasha que la observaba sin perder de vista ni un solo instante los movimientos de ella.

Después de aquel momento incomodo donde ninguno hablaba y solo se observaban, sin querer apartar la vista el uno del otro. Al fin Ahome tomo la palabra y decidió hablar.

- Ho… hola… Inuyasha

- Hola

- Mmm ¿dime algo no ha pasado algo extraño últimamente?

- ¿A qué te refieres?– dijo un hanyou algo preocupado

- El fragmento…- dijo Ahome observando hacia la espesura del bosque. - viene a toda velocidad para acá.

- Fehh así que no tuvimos que ir a buscarlo - dijo un hanyou desenfundando a colmillo de acero.

Del bosque salió un monstruo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Ahome, con claras intenciones de quitarle la perla, Inuyasha hizo el viento cortante, matando de inmediato a aquel ser tan despreciable que intento atacar a Ahome fue lo que pensó Inuyasha guardando a colmillo de acero en la funda. Ahome se acerco a ese fragmento, tenía un extraño presentimiento, tomo el fragmento y se acerco a Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, mi misión en esta época está completa… por favor despídeme de los demás

- S… Sí – Dijo Inuyasha

"Pero que tonta, en verdad pensaste que él te iba a suplicar que te quedaras a su lado"pensó Ahome dándose la vuelta para ir directo al pozo, en verdad estaba tan equivocada.

- Oye Ahome… - dijo un Inuyasha algo nervioso, Ahome se detuvo con mucha esperanza y volteó

- ¿Sí? – lo vio tragar fuertemente pero aun a si el solo la observo un momento sin atreverse aun a hablar con ella"que te pasa habla, has algo, muévete te comportas como un gallina, como un miedoso" volvió a tragar en verdad ya no sabía qué hacer.

Vio que ella se quedaba viéndolo a los ojos y se tenso a un más, sentía que ella quería desnudar su alma, saber de sus pensamientos con solo verlo a los ojos.

En el momento en que él reunió la fuerza necesaria para hablarle llegan Miroku, Sango, Shippo y una Kikyo bastanteenojada.

- !Ahome¡ - Gritaron sango, miroku y Shippo, lanzandose a Ahome para abrazarla fuertemente

- Sango - Dijo Ahome con una gran sonrisa al ser a la primera en abrazar.

- Ahome te extrañamos tanto - dijo un pequeño Shippo con sus ojos rojos y lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Todos estaban celebrando la llegada de Ahome, pero en ese momento...

Bueno…. Ya me siento mejor al entregarles un nuevo capi… en serio perdón por la demora no fue mi intención pero espero que reciban esto como una ofrenda de paz… :D.

OOOoohhhh espero que les hayan gustado los capiss uno más recién salidos del horno… que el otro ooo por cierto no se si les había comentado… pero tengo un dilema… tranquilas no es que voy a dejar de escribir este fic es solo que mi mente a estado algo inspiradita y para matar tiempo y como he descubierto que me gusta mucho el hacer ficc pues tengo dos ideas sobre nuevos ficc claro que someteré a votación el fic… no me voy a arriesgar a dejar mi mente sin una neurona al estar actualizando 3 fic…. Sería mucho trabajo para esta mentecita… y no me gustaría dejar los fic en espera… o dejarlos botados… así que espero que me apoyen :D mmm estas idea las subiré después de que pula un poco los prologos o estoy cambiando un poco mi forma de escribirlos pues en algunos casos se me hace mas fáciles escribirlos en primera persona :D espero les guste. Sin má me despido por ahora

Katerine C ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno chicas primero que todo perdón, perdón por la demora de este capitulo, en serio que estoy muy apenada con ustedes, que me siguen dejando sus grandiosos review, pero es que no habia tenido mucho tiempo para subir este capitulo o continuar escribiendo y hasta ahora estoy empezando a hacer uso nuevamente de mi cabeza y neuronas :P para continuar este fic, les prometo que a pesar de que pasen los años, terminaré este fic, jajaja no mentiras. Pero ya hablando en serio les dejaré este capitulo y creo ya que para la próxima semana les traeré el nuevo capitulo que ya estoy haciendo, si mi inspiración no se va lo subiré tan pronto lo acabe pero eso si la semana que viene será la fecha limite para entregar este nuevo capi...

**en negrilla la linda locutora osea yo :3**

- hablando - personajes

_"pensamientos"_

Por cierto me han preguntado si yo soy dueña o creadora de los personajes con los que estoy creando esta historia y pues lamentablemente para mi por lo menos, no, no me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes... aunque no me molestaria en lo absoluto que RUMIKO TAKAHASHI que es la creadora legitima y unica de INUYASHA me diera los derechos de autor de mi lindo INU :3 XD... bueno...

Y creo que ya no siendo más por ahora esto termina acá y a leer se ha dicho

* * *

Parte siete

**Pero en ese momento... se extrémese todo el lugar, haciendo que las aves que están en los arboles vuelen alejándose rápidamente del lugar.**

- Que paso… están todos bien – **pregunta Miroku observando si no había nadie herido, por el fuerte temblor.**

- Si estamos todos bien– **dice Ahome levantándose del lugar** –bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir a mi mundo ya tengo el ultimo fragmento de la perla, por lo tanto mi trabajo aquí a terminado–** dijo ahome observando a todos**

- Bueno señorita Ahome cuídese–** dijo miroku acercándose a la joven para abrazarla, lo mismo hicieron los demás a ex cesión de Kikyo e Inuyasha.**

- Adiós Ahome–** dijo un hanyou observando como Ahome poco a poco se acerca más al pozo, sin voltear a verlo.**

**Caminando con paso firme hasta aquel poso que la separara definitivamente de aquel hanyou, ella sabe muy bien que solo se podrá separar de aquel hanyou físicamente ya que el corazón lo dejo a manos de él, quiera o no.**

**Al acercase al pozo una suave brisa mece sus cabellos, siente esta brisa algo extraña, en vez de sentir que la esta rosando ella siente algo a si como la llamasen…**"_ya es oficial me estoy volviendo loca, creo que el ver nuevamente a Inuyasha me hizo más daño que beneficio, pero de todas formas me alegra mucho el haberlo visto por lo menos una última vez"_

**Cuando se sienta en el poso para lanzarse, siente como alguien la llama, pero quien, quien podría estarla llamando en un momento en que simplemente dejara todo atrás… y lo más importante como es que puede ver a una persona donde están los arboles más gruesos en este bosque y con esa armadura tan extraña. La observo un momento, mientras que esa persona le sonreía muy alegremente desde los árboles, moviendo la mano con clara señal de que la siguiera.**

- Ahome, te encuentras bien–** Dijo miroku acercándose al pozo al ver la cara de esta algo preocupada o más bien desorientada.**

**En ese momento ahome vuelve de ese pequeño letargo. Voltea a ver a Miroku no muy convencida de si debía decirle lo que estaba llamando su atención, en ese instante un estruendo interrumpe, alertando a todos.**

**Todos voltean a ver en la dirección de dónde provino aquella explosión, que era la misma de la que Ahome momentos antes observaba.**

**Antes de poder moverse aunque sea un poco Ahome ya les llevaba la delantera, aunque no fue muy difícil para uno de ellos alcanzarla…**

**Al llegar al sitio, se encuentran con un hombre, este se levanta y se descorre un poco el traje que este tenía, logrando observar las proporciones de su espalda, algo llama su atención, que al momento de voltear la ve con sus ojos inyectados de sangre, en todo este tiempo solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver una marca en forma de estrella similar a la que el hombre tenía en su espalda… pero…**

_"No, no, no, esto tiene que ser una broma, un sueño, no esto es una pesadilla, sencillamente no…"_

- Ahome te encuentras bien_**–**_**dice el hanyou al verla con su mirada perdida observando al hombre con… ¿TEMOR?... pero ¿por qué? Este humano que tenia para que la pusiera en estas condiciones. Por primera vez desde que llegaron observo con más detenimiento al hombre…algo llamo fuertemente su atención al observar que este humano parecía más un demonio, pero su olfato no le fallaba este era un humano solamente, pero como era posible que este tuviese tanto poder sobre él, hasta darle algo de miedo, tenía que ser un sueño... definitivamente era un sueño y se había convertido lentamente en una pesadilla...**

**El humano se fue acercando a ellos con gran elegancia y muy lentamente, al momento que los demás llegaban al lugar...**

- Hola... querida te acuerdas de mí - **Dijo este con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara de ella- parece que si - dijo esto al cabo de un momento al ver que ella no se movía ni un poco de la posición que tuvo al momento de llegar.**

**Ahome solo podía respirar en ese momento y eso también se le estaba dificultando ya que su sorpresa era tanta que no pudo ni siquiera apartar la vista de este hombre.**

**Algo, algo en él le parecía conocido, pero a quien, definitivamente algo estaba a punto de suceder y no se veía para nada alentador...**

**En el momento en que alguien se interpuso entre ahome y el hombre, ella reaccionó, no sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición pero en definitiva, mucho tiempo ya que su cuerpo estaba resentido por la posición en que estuvo.**

- Maldito, ¿quién eres tú? - **Dijo el hanyou con una mano en colmillo de acero preparado para sacarla si llegaba el caso.**

**Los demás solo observaban a Inuyasha, este estaba furioso no más bien estaba ¿temeroso?... bueno ahora sí que no entendían nada, debieron llegar mas rápido pero la confusión del momento no los dejo mover hasta en buen tiempo.**

**Mientras el hombre reía, mas y mas logrando una carcajada que erizo la piel a todos los presentes, en verdad este hombre no era un humano ordinario...**

- Responde de una maldita vez -** dijo un hanyou reemplazando su resurgente miedo por un molestia al ver que este solo reia, esto le fastidiaba de sobre manera...**

- Bueno si tanto quieres saber quien soy te lo diré, pero antes tengo que hacer algo... mucho más importante -** dijo acercándose nuevamente**

- responde de una maldita vez, ya me estoy cansando de ti - **dijo el hanyou intentando atacar al desconocido... pero este lo esquivo fácilmente... y sonrió al momento de ver la cara de estupefacción que tenían los presentes incluyendo a Ahome, que no comprendía en lo absoluto como fue que este hombre pudo esquivar el ataque del hanyou... si de este humano no provenía ninguna energía demoniaca...**

- sorprendidos... vamos eso no es nada... - **dijo el hombre acercándose nuevamente a Ahome... ella observaba sentada, ya que en el momento en que observo cómo este hombre emprendía nuevamente una marcha acercándose a ella se desplomo y cayó sobre sus pies, como si no hubiese nada más que hacer...**

**Inmediatamente Inuyasha se acerco al ver como este tipo se acercaba con claras intenciones de hacerle algo a Ahome...**

**Inuyasha nuevamente ataco al hombre alejándolo de Ahome, pero esto hizo enfurecer aun más al hombre...**

- no te basta con tener a la otra sacerdotisa... quieres tenerlas a ambas..**. - gritó este al tiempo que atacaba a Inuyasha, logrando esquivar el ataque muy precariamente, saliendo lastimado el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha** - la próxima vez no solo será tu brazo... entiéndeme de una vez... maldito HANYOU... -** dijo es hombre haciendo una mueca de asco. **- hagas lo que hagas esta mujer me va a pertenecer, sin importar que hagas…

**Al momento en que aquel hombre se disponía a atacar a Inuyasha, el hombre se desvaneció... alcanzándose a escuchar solo una maldición por parte del hombre.**

- Qué demonios pasó aquí -** dijo miroku saliendo de la impresión... todos observaban desconcertados el lugar en el cual ese hombre se había desmaterializado... no lo podían creer**

**Inuyasha se acerco a Ahome que ahora estaba con sus rodillas dobladas en su pecho y meciéndose como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo, como era posible que ese hombre la pusiese en ese estado si no la había si quiera tocado. Pero algo le decía a aquel hanyou que ellos se conocían de alguna parte, le carcomía las palabras de aquel sujeto, como se atrevía si quiera a pensar que Ahome sería suya eso no lo permitiría de ninguna forma.**

**Al parecer todos querían saber que era ese sujeto, y la única persona que podría responder a esa pregunta era la misma Ahome, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar ni siquiera Inuyasha que era el más impulsivo a la hora de preguntar o comentar algo. Hasta que al fin hubo una persona que se decidió a preguntar**

- dime ahome cual es el nombre de aquel ¿humano?

**Ahome en estos momentos no se sentía muy bien que digamos para contestar preguntas pero no podía decirse que tuviese la completa certeza de que lo que estaba pensando era verdad.**

- Pues la verdad… -**dijo Ahome tomando aire para intentar darse fortaleza**– él se llama…

* * *

lo sé, fue muy corto este capi.. pero es que mi inspiración esta por los suelos... y me esforcé al maximo por traerles este pequeño capitulo, para demostrarles que no me he desaparecido o algo por el estilo solo he estado triste y muy preocupada por esta historia, que no puedo abandonar por muchas razones y una de esas es por que aun tengo review, por cierto estoy respondiendo a estos review que me llegan si no les llega me lo hacen saber, byeeee cuidense :D y muchos besos por parte de esta mala autora U_U


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bueno acá esta el nuevo capiiii lo sé demore pero mi cabeza no recordó que debía subir el capi... y en mi celu anoto para estos casos que debo subir capi a si que perdón por no subirlo, ahora a leer, por cierto gracias a los que aun me dejan sus review :D me hacen muy feliz_**

**_por cierto podrán ver que cambie nuevamente mi forma de escribir y sobre todo estoy metiendo entre paracentesis mis puntos de vista y cosas por el estilo _**

**_bueno ya habiendo dicho los cambios y demás cambios a leer... _**

Capitulo 8

Pues la verdad… - **dijo Ahome tomando aire para intentar darse fortaleza**– él se llama… - **tomo nuevamente aire en verdad le costaba tanto el decir ese nombre, le traía muy malos recuerdos, que para ella era mejor dejar en el olvido **– jigoku

Jigoku? -** Pregunto Miroku esto de alguna forma le daba mala espina**

Si, pues la forma en que yo hable con él por primera vez fue en una biblioteca, ya saben donde hay bastantes libros de los cuales traigo para estudiar, por mis estudios me dejaron un trabajo de botánica decidí ir a investigar acerca de esto, para mejorar mis notas, y ahí fue exactamente que lo vi en persona. – **Dijo Kagome con su vista perdida en algún lugar entre sus recuerdos**

Señorita Kagome entonces me puede explicar si él es de su tiempo, ¿cómo es que él puede venir para acá y sobre todo como es eso de que lo viste en persona ya lo habías visto antes?

Miroku solo contestaré a una pregunta por el momento pues no tengo respuesta por el momento para la otra a sí que – **dijo Kagome levantándose de donde había estado sentada hasta ese momento. - **y que a él lo vi por primera vez en un sueño.

Espera un momento ¿nos estás diciendo que soñaste con ese tipo? – **pregunto Inuyasha**

Si – **respondió Kag, pero al ver que el Hanyou había interpretado mal como de costumbre, se apresuro a seguir con la explicación - ** nunca antes lo había visto, solo apareció en un sueño que había estado presente cada noche, desde que me fui de aquí del sengoku.

Señorita Kagome, me podría por favor comentar de que se trataba ese sueño si no es mucha molestia – **dijo el monje sentado y con una de sus manos en el mentón. **

Pues, en ese sueño yo, caminaba por un lugar, lleno de flores de diferentes tipos y colores, era todo tan hermoso que me entretenía con la vista, pero aun a si mi cuerpo seguía su camino lo único que yo podía hacer era ver a mi alrededor, hasta hay duraba ese sueño eso fue a si alrededor de una semana luego comenzó otra vez el sueño pero ya después llegue a un puente y los divise a ustedes, _**(N/A: con ustedes me refiero a todos los presentes en ese momento y si también a Kikyo)**_ y empecé a llamarlos pero ninguno me escuchaba a sí que me acerque para de alguna forma llamar la atención de ustedes pero al intentar tocarlos pasé por sus cuerpos como si fuese un fantasma, pero siempre me despertaba…

**-_Flash back_-**

**En una habitación llena de libros, color rosa pastel, se encontraba una chica tendida en la cama, con las sabanas envueltas en torno a su cuerpo, y si guardabas en silencio podías escuchar pequeños sollozos, por lo que se podía ver tenía una pesadilla y de las peores, pues su frente estaba toda perlada de sudor a pesar del buen clima que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.**

**Al momento se pudo observar como la chica que hasta hace unos momentos estaba acostada en la cama se sentaba abruptamente, llevándose una mano al corazón para poder calmar el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su corazón, al ir a mil por hora **_**(N/A: lo sé es exagerado pero es una forma de decir) **_

**Al momento se escucha como la joven se larga a llorar, llevando sus piernas cerca de ella y apoyando la cabeza en esos momentos a sus rodillas… intentando llorar en silencio para evitar molestar a los demás integrantes de la casa, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada a esta pesadilla, al principio no lograba recordar de que se trataba pero de algo estaba segura no era buena para nada, y siempre despertaba pasadas las tres de la mañana, y desde hay no conciliaba mas el sueño.**

**Decidida a pensar de que se trataba el sueño, intento calmarse como de costumbre para ver si esta vez el sueño tenía algo más, que le ayudase a saber de que o de quien estaba huyendo.**

**Pasados unos 15 minutos logro tranquilizarse completamente y dejar su mente en blanco para que el sueño comprender el sueño, que se manifestaba en su cabeza como una película en blanco y negro, al principio aparecía en lindos colores, lo más tranquilo que hubiese podido ver en todo lo que llevaba hasta el momento de vida, pero después de hablar con ese chico todo cambio… no entendía el porqué… pero esa sensación extraña de que algo iba a pasar la dejaba completamente dislocada.**

Lo sabía, este sueño tiene algo más –** dijo la chica concentrándose en crear un campo de energía por si algo salía mal, de algo estaba segura, este sueño no la iba a dejar en paz, por lo menos no tan pronto.**

**Haciendo uso de todo su auto-control y sobre todo de una parte de su energía espiritual creó una barrera, con la cual tras estos días de practica e ir a entrenar con personas que si sabían y no eran del todo charlatanes como su abuelo le enseñaron una forma de expulsar esos sentimientos impuros que querían dañar su alma o la de las personas más queridas o cercanas a esta, aunque esta persona no fuese del todo experta en ese tema pues Kagome al ser una sacerdotisa completa solo podía liberar un poco de esta energía ya que Sakura, como se llamaba esta dulce anciana le era imposible ayudarla más, y pues bueno comparando a lo que el abuelo le había enseñado Sakura había sido de mucha ayuda, pero su abuelo no se tenía que enterar que ella había ido por ayuda a otro templo, no señor sería algo sumamente doloroso para el orgulloso de su abuelo.**

**Recitando unas palabras y moviendo sus manos como si estuviese haciendo una oración, el campo de energía tomo un color más rosado y brillante, que por un momento opaco la luz de los faroles que alumbraban a fuera de la habitación.**

**Poco a poco esta luz se fue opacando y dejando a la chica en la cama aun con la pose que requería este conjuro fue abriendo los ojos con parsimonia encontrando al frente de ella una pequeña mancha de polvo que levitaba, moviéndose de un lado a otro, apretó más sus manos y pequeña mancha empezó a verse a ella misma, como si estuviese frente a un espejo, sonrío y su reflejo en esta nube de polvo, también lo hizo, dando un asentamiento de cabeza y retirándose un poco para que la chica que conjuraba aquel conjuro pudiese ver lo que mostraba más adentro de este… **

**En ese momento se empezó a mostrar un bello paisaje con flores de todos los colores, habidas y por haber con un pequeño camino que pasaba en medio de este esplendoroso paisaje, presiono un poco más sus dedos, para hacer avanzar o adelantar parte de este sueño, ya que esto ya lo había visto, y recordaba claramente, claro quién no lo haría después de tener este sueño cada día que avanzaba con el día a día, en lo que en un principio le pareció solo una pesadilla se fue convirtiendo en una realidad al ver con sus propios ojos a aquel joven que aparecía en sus sueños.**

**_-Flash back-_**

**Un día de clases común y corriente, por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció en un principio, en donde se reunió con sus amigas como ya era costumbre en el salón para poder hacer chismes, bueno por lo menos para escucharlos porque no es que ella tuviese que contar, ya no tenía a su lado a aquel "novio obsesivo" que era como llamaban ahora a Inuyasha sus amigas aunque ella quisiese más de él, estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando llego el profesor de turno a su salón, inmediatamente los demás alumnos tomaron su respectivo asiento para empezar la clase.**

Buenos días, jóvenes – **dijo aquel profesor que a pesar de ser joven era muy estricto – **saquen su cuadernos, para empezar la mejor clase – **dijo aquel profesor con una gran sonrisa, que inmediatamente despertó los cuchicheos de sus alumnos – **Silencio – **dijo con una voz que acallaría a cualquier persona que estuviese cerca, logrando acallar inmediatamente los cuchicheos presentes, pasando la vista por todo el salón, sus ojos podían hacerle competencia en esos momentos a un alcon, que desde lo alto observaba su entorno para que al pequeño animalito que estuviese pasando por hay descuidado lanzarse con gran agilidad y devorarlo, aunque esto no estaba muy lejos de la realidad – **Higurashi ya que últimamente ha podido asistir a mi clase, espero que no le importe pasar y hacer unos de los ejercicios de matemáticas que he dejado – **Si en ese momento lastimosamente para la pobre Ahome fue a ella a la que cazó-**

**Inmediatamente sonrió, al ver que la joven a pesar de haber asistido a sus clases en estos 4 meses la matemática le sería muy difícil por el tiempo ya perdido anteriormente.**

"_esto no me puede estar pasando, no por favor, ahome despierta, despierta, esto es una pesadilla" _**respiró hondo, bueno si era una pesadilla era de las peores que había tenido, cuando se disponía a levantarse para ir hacia su verdugo, tocaron la puerta del salón, la cual se abrió sin ninguna vacilación dando paso a un hombre, de estatura alta, gordo, traje impeclable y con unos ojos acusadores, si se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el coordinador **_**(N/A: lo siento pero no sé cómo se llama en otros lugares la persona que se encarga de supervisar a los profesores y hacer castigos a aquellas estudiantes que han tenido problemas dentro de la institución, a si que cualquier cosa me avisan),**_** ingresando al salón y parándose en frente del salón de clases, con su porte soberbio, "**_vaya este supervisor se cree el dueño de la institución" _**fue el pensamiento que rondó por unos momentos en las cabezas de todos los presentes, **_**(incluyéndome a mí como autora ;))**_** que algunos en esos momentos entornaron los ojos.**

Siéntese Higurashi_ – _**haciendo caso inmediatamente, **_"wuau que suerte tengo, salvada por la campana o en estos casos el coordinador?" __**(n/a: naaa, por mí que te salvaste pero bueno, Ahome te pasaré esta por alto XD ) – **_

Señor coordinador a que se debe este Gran honor – "_si este profesor si que era bien lambón, __**(se les dice a las personas que tratan bien a otras solo para obtener algo de estos)**__ vaya cuantas cosas han cambiado mientras no estuve muy presente en estos 2 años de instituto" _**pensó Ahome entornando los ojos y viendo por la ventana, por un momento deseo que ocurriese lo de hace tan solo unos meses, en el cual vio por la ventana y se encontró con un lindo Hanyou rascándose su lindas orejitas con uno de sus pies y mostrando un poco de una sonrisa de satisfacción, esto sí que la alegraría bastante, pero para que seguir dañándose de esta forma, creo que con el tiempo estaba más que acostumbrada a sufrir por un amor no correspondido, ya se estaba volviendo una masoquista de primera por lo menos hacia su alma y corazón.**

**Volvió a su presente, en donde tenía que estudiar y sobre todo seguir cultivando su energía como sacerdotisa, que aunque había crecido y aprendido a controlarlo aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a su antecesora. Su vista se clavó en un chico que ya estaba parado en frente de toda la clase, donde el coordinador (**_**o como lo he llamado en algunos momentos, supervisor) **_**lo presentaba a lo que ahora sería su nuevo salón de clases y nueva vida en el pequeño poblado de Japón **_**(jajajaj si lo sé, de pequeño no tiene nada, pero es que me gusta colocar nombres a los lugares que aprecio y esas cosas, aunque en este caso nunca he pisado Japón pues por el anime le tome un cierto cariño).**_

**Algo en este joven de vestuario como el de cualquier otro de sus compañeros llamo su atención, lo detallo más intensamente, su aura de sacerdotisa estaba inquieta con la llegada de este joven, pero por ahora solo el tiempo podía decirle cual era ese peligro o inquietud de la cual su alma desprendía. Por más que lo detallo solo vio a un joven común. Suspiró, bueno algo estaba empezándole a fallar por tan duro entrenamiento o se estaba volviendo una paranoica, que para este caso estaba 90% segura que la segunda opción era la más acertada o tal vez un poco de ambas, necesitaba un descanso, pero como pedirlo si no podía fallar más sino suspendería este último año de instituto.**

**Volvió a perder la vista en el cielo lleno de nubes y algunas aves que pasaban volando en ese instante, ya nada le interesaba, por lo menos ya no tanto como antes, y quien lo haría si se pierde ese motivo para vivir, aunque en el caso de ella solo estaba lejos ese motivo de vivir.**

**Concentro su vista nuevamente en el interior del salón al sentir que una presencia estaba en frente de ella, alzo su vista y se encontró con un joven con unos ojos de color violeta claro, estaban frente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Él se agacho un poco y tomo una de las manos de Ahome y la beso en el dorso volvió a dejar la mano el su sitio mientras se acuclillaba y colocaba una de sus piernas en el piso (**_**por si no les quedo claro a lo que me refiero, es como cuando un chico se coloca en posición de pedir matrimonio, me entienden :P)**_**, escuchando inmediatamente el sonido de sorpresa que provenía de los demás estudiantes, y algunos cuchicheos entre los más cercanos por ese momento.**

**Tiñéndose inmediatamente las mejillas de aquella chica a la cual le hacían esa pequeña reverencia.**

Señor Toshiba, tome asiento al lado de Higurashi – **dijo el coordinador al ver que este no se separaba de Ahome-**

Él chico solo sonrió y se dispuso a sentarse, sin perder un solo instante de la cara de la chica en estos momentos le hacía gran competencia a un tomate.

Después de ese incidente todo trascurrio de forma normal el chico nuevo que hasta terminada la clase de matemáticas supo el nombre de este, o si era un chico muy simpático y de cuerpo espectacular pero en el corazón de Ahome solo estaba un hombre y ese era Inuyasha, quiéralo o no Jigoku solo podría obtener solo su amistad.

**_- Fin flash back-_**

**Al avanzar el sueño en la parte que le interesaba en ese momento, pudo ver que el joven la saludaba muy alegremente, como si fuese una vieja conocida, una amiga a la cual hace años dejo de ver, algo que de cierta forma le recordó la forma en la que aquella persona apareció en su vida, bueno hasta hay iba bien el sueño, y sobre todo como pudo saber de él si este sueño empezó mucho antes de conocerlo o saber de él, pero por ahora su pregunta era saber que fue lo que la alteró tanto para que no pudiese dormir como debía y que el corazón le hubiese golpeteado tan fuerte que sintió que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su lugar.**

* * *

Vocabulario:

Jigoku: significa infierno a si que como quería que el nombre describiera lo que iba a ser este personaje pues ya me entienden, nooo

Bueno hasta aca dejaré este capitulo, para recompensar algunas cosas he hecho este capi algo largo, por lo menos eso es lo que me dice Word 5 hojas lo sé es muy poco pero, para el próximo capitulo entenderán más sobre el sueño y después el tan esperado final :D donde habrá la batalla y donde se dará a conocer la _**DECISIÓN DE INUYASHA JAJAJA** _por cierto no se les olvide que aun no a terminado el primer recuerdo de Ahome a si que por lo mismo no ha terminado de relatar a los demás lo que vivió en ese tiempo que estuvo lejos de ellos...

bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capi... que a mi parecer estuvo bastante flojito, pero para el próximo me esforzaré aun más byeeee cuídense abrazos...

Katerine C


End file.
